Craftendo/Episode 3 - Rainbow
Rainbow '''is the third episode of season 1 in the show Craftendo. Script/Story Ice woke up, out of breath. He was on a concrete floor. Was it all a lie? The plan and everything? Just a symphony of hope in his head? However, when he picked up his head, he saw he was in the Siren living quarters. Indigo came in the room with water. ---- Indigo: Yikes. I may have injected you too much. Ice: Wait.. you got me.. HIGH?! Indigo: Correct. We figured that's the only way you would figure it out, and I'm guessing you did? Ice: Yes, I did.. but it felt so... real. We flew out to see my cousin in Australia who reminded me what happened.. I don't even think I have a cousin, I am very confused?? Indigo: As you should be. You probably have a part of your brain that holds knowledge, which made it seem like it was an actual living person when you were high. We're ready now though, ready to make those machines. Ice: U-uh yeah.. that's a bit messed up though man, don't do that again. Indigo: I do what needs to be done. Remember, 1.6 Billion US Dollars Ice swallowed, and remembered the prize. Ice went down to the lab and started work. Luke looked over and said something. ---- Luke: Now that we have you, we're unstoppable. Indigo: He's right. You are the key to this whole thing Ice: *smirks* We're going to be gods. ---- Meanwhile... (New Character) Shows Tyler Fox in his company building, Rainbow Corp. It shows Tyler going downstairs, to his meeting room. There were several individuals in the meeting. ---- BuisinessMan1: Sir, are you sure this is a good idea? We may be fighting against nothing... Tyler: I'm positive. I witnessed a dead man walk into Siren... this may be one huge conspiracy, but we're fighting the good fight. Now, let us get started. ---- Tyler pulls down the projector, and turns on the projector. He points at the projector screen, which shows Ice walking into Siren Tyler: This photograph was taken yesterday, which as we all know, Ice died 3 days ago. You can also see a strange wig in his right hand, which is most likely a disguise he's pulling off. BuisinessMan2: But, why would he fake his death? Tyler: That's the part I don't know. My guess is that he's planning to do something big, something along the lines of Oasis. BuisinessMan2: Look, Tyler, I think you're a great guy and all, but I'm not going to go through with this. I'm out. Tyler: No, please! I need all the help I can get! BuisnessMan3: We're all out man. Sorry. Tyler: Cowards... ---- Tyler walks out of Rainbow Corp as it is raining. Tyler was very dissapointed and sad. There's an old man outside with a mug, begging for change. ---- Griff: Excuse me sir, do you have any spare change? Tyler: I do now... here you go *gives old man 100 US Dollars* Griff: Oh my! Thank you so much sir! This is going to a good cause, I can assure you, you will not be dissapointed! Tyler: Alright, champ. *smokes cigarette* ---- Meanwhile... ---- Ice: I'm nearly done making the machine. All I need to do is put in the magnetic pu-- *A knock on the front gates of Siren is heard* Indigo: Shit... let me get this. Keep working. ---- Indigo walks up to the Siren gates and opens them, revealing Tyler was there. ---- Indigo: Good evening Tyler Fox! How is the buisiness going? Tyler: It's doing fine. Hey look, can I come inside for a second? Indigo: W-well we're going to be closing soon *swallows* so I'd rather you n-not Tyler: You'd rather me not, but I'd rather I do. ---- Tyler walks inside. ---- Tyler: Prince Icing.. Indigo: I-I'm sorry? Tyler: Where is he? Indigo: His body? Oh it was lowered down a uh... few days ago. Tyler: Let me see it Indigo: I'm sorry sir, I cannot do that for you. Tyler: Alright, if you won't show me the body, just tell me why you did it... Indigo: Listen Tyler, I don't know what those paranoid crooks at Rainbow Corp told you, but we are doing nothing wrong, so I'd suggest you stop treating me as if I'm a criminal, and bug off. Tyler: Ok. Fine. I should've figured you wouldn't tell me, but o-- Indigo: Gone. You're all going to be gone. That's all you need to know. Unfortunately, nobody will listen to you, so tough luck trying to take us down. You realize how crazy you sound? Heh... enjoy your buisiness as it lasts. Happy? Tyler: I-I... *runs out the door* ---- Tyler runs out of the Siren gates and then dashes back to his office. He grabs a pen, and rips out a random peice of paper from something, then starts writing "It's all going to be gone". He is panting as he attempts to gather his thoughts. Meanwhile... ---- Indigo: Carry on, he's gone. I scared him off. Luke: We heard you, you know. That probably wasn't the smartest thing to do. Indigo: Who would honestly believe him. His buisiness will get shut down, because everyone will think he's insane, and then he won't have any leads. ---- Silence fills the room. Indigo just sits down and smokes a cigar, making a disgusted face. ---- Ice: Done. Indigo: Alright! *claps* Let's get this show on the road! Explain how this machine works. Ice: Well, it can control all gravity and magnetic poles, so you can manipulate the Sun and Moon at will, or rid gravity on this planet, making everyone hopeless. Indigo: Perfect. Our nuke is done too, so we shall take action in a week. We just need to know where to stay after the nuke gets dropped-- Ice: I know a place. I know someone who owns a bunker out south. You should go there, he'll let anyone in if it's an emergency. Do whatever you must to stay alive down there, the guy is a bit crazy. His name is Griff... and, tell him I said hi.. Indigo: Well, alright! Awesome. Thank you so much Ice, our time to shine is soon. We'll take action in 2 days. Let's test the equipment, and we're good to go! Luke: It's time to reign over this helpless planet. ---- Meanwhile... ---- Tyler: *runs into Rainbow Corp then goes into his office and shakily grabs a pen and paper* No. THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING. No... I CAN'T LET THIS HAPPEN. ---- Tyler runs outside of his office building Tyler: EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE... THE END IS NEAR!!! SOON ALL OF THIS WILL BE GONE The only response was the sound of crickets chirping. Of course nobody would listen to some maniac screaming in the streets at midnight. Tyler dropped onto his knees, looking up to the sky Tyler: If they die... it's going to be my fault. What am I going to do? Fuck... Griff: *walks up to Tyler* Breathe, Tyler. Everything will be fine.. I hear your concern. *pause* Let me show you something. ---- Coldplay - Sparks begins playing Griff starts walking towards the south, alongside Tyler. Griff points at a hatch in the ground. ---- Griff: See that? Tyler: Yeah? W-what is it? Griff: Come in. *opens hatch and climbs down* ---- Griff climbs down the ladder, and then Tyler does too. Griff shows Tyler his bunker. ---- Griff: Here's my bunker. It's completely nuclear proof, completely invader proof, completely everything proof. You are one of my donators! You helped me make this! If you are worried about the world ending, you will be safe here... I promise. *A loud bang is heard* ---- '''CREDITS Plays Maxence Cyrin - Lithium for credit music Griffin Wray - Writer, Director, and voice of Ice Luke Jurpus - Director and voice of Luke Ash Reid - Director and voice of Indigo Ender Legend - Director and voice of Ender --- Animated and produced by Dankest Memes Productions Published by Phinix Inspired by the wonderful events of the Craftendo minecraft server. ---- Category:Episodes Category:Subpages Category:Craftendo (TV Show) Category:Craftendo Episodes